


The Good Ol' Days

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bukkake, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Slice of Life, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a nostalgic morning and end up late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Ol' Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for My Mongoose, April 2004. Thanks go to Pam H for suggestions that improved the story.

"Sandburg! Get your ass out of bed _now_!"

Blair groaned and pulled the covers over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending he hadn't heard that.

"Sandburg!"

"Okay, okay, _mother_. I'm getting up." Blair yelled back. Reluctantly, he sat up on the edge of the bed. Ouch. He was sore this morning. A nice day of lying around in bed sounded like heaven, but his bladder had other ideas. Blair staggered to the bathroom, waving at Jim in the kitchen as he zipped past.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Blair aimed his piss-hard cock and let 'er rip. He ran his other hand vigorously through the tangle of his hair and grimaced at the taste in his mouth. Blair flushed the toilet and moved to the sink, where he brushed his teeth while making faces in the mirror.

Jim knocked and stuck his head in the door. "I'm making eggs. You want some or you want granola?"

What the hell. "Eggs," Blair mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

"Oh, _that's_ attractive," Jim said, smirking. Blair cheerfully gave him the finger and Jim laughed, closed the bathroom door, and headed back into the kitchen.

Feeling more awake now, Blair spit and rinsed. He shaved quickly and started the shower. Once in, he took a moment to just stand there, savoring the hot water pouring over him. Then, with a happy sigh, he reached for the shower gel.

Blair soaped himself vigorously and while he was carefully cleaning his crotch in deference to Sentinel sensibilities, it became obvious to him that his morning piss hard-on had changed to the other kind. Running a soapy hand firmly up and down his erection, Blair quickly calculated the time factor. Orgasm vs. Jim's need to be into work on time. Punctuality bit the dust.

Leaning forward and bracing himself against the tiles with one hand, Blair began pumping his cock vigorously. The slippery soap smoothed the grip of his hand and he groaned with pleasure. The hot water drumming against his back and legs and the more localized massage of his cock in front combined to create an intensity of sexual sensation.

Eyes squeezed shut as tightly as his rhythmic grip, Blair flashed on the image of Jim in front of him, braced against the wall, legs spread. This wasn't his hand on his cock but Jim's channel gripping him hot and tight as he fucked that beautiful ass. Blair's hips began snapping forward to meet... Jim's eager backward thrusts, the muscles along his back rippling as Jim moaned, his head rolling from side to side, begging Blair, begging Blair to....

 _Oh Yeeeah...._

Blair's orgasm ripped through him. Moaning helplessly, hand a moving blur, his cock spurted jets of cream that hit the tiles and slid down to be washed away. When the last shivery, delicious sensations ceased, Blair sighed and straightened. He ran the shower head over the wall to clean away the evidence and quickly soaped and rinsed himself again.

Efficiently toweling himself dry, he threw on his robe and headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Only to be brought to an astonished halt by the sight of....

Jim sitting against the edge of the couch, facing him. His pants were down around his ankles, his T-shirt was pulled up and over his head -- to keep it clean, thought Blair in a daze -- and his hand was slowly, sensually pulling on his hard erection. The dark color of his cock and the flush on his face and chest was evidence that he'd been at this for a while.

Blair stared into Jim's wild, dilated eyes and felt a spasm of pleasure shoot through his exhausted cock. God, Jim was fucking beautiful. "You could have joined me in the shower," he said.

Jim groaned and his hand froze. Breathing heavily for a moment, he shook his head. "You haven't done that in a long time," he said. "When I heard you--smelled you--I remembered the way it used to be, when I would listen to you jerk off in the shower and get so turned on." Jim's eyes shifted uneasily. "Sometimes, I'd sit here or in the kitchen and jerk off with you. Then I'd clean up in the kitchen sink so you wouldn't know."

 _Oh, wow!_ "That is the hottest thing I've ever heard," Blair breathed, taking a step forward.

Jim's eyes flew back to meet Blair's and his mouth quirked. "Yeah," he agreed. He stared down the length of Blair's body, eyes lingering at the gap in the robe where glimpses of Blair's skin could be seen, and he began stroking himself harder. "Take the robe off," he ordered.

"It's cold in here," Blair pointed out.

"Turn up the heat."

"We'll be late for work."

"I'll tell Simon it was my fault."

"What'll you give me if I do?" Blair asked with mild curiosity.

Jim's eyes narrowed with annoyance, but his hand never stopped moving. "Okay, Chief. Let's have it. What do you want?"

Blair grinned and bounced with victory. Oh yeah, who's the man?! "Tonight, your mouth, my ass, until you make me come."

Jim gasped, slid his hand down to the base of his cock and squeezed hard. "You got it, Sandburg. Now lose the robe!" he growled.

Half-serious, half-goofing, Blair smiled and let the robe fall off his shoulders. Slowly, slowly he let it slip to the ground until he stood there, naked. The idea of what was waiting for him tonight had him shivering as his cock lengthened and rose again. He lifted his arms, displaying and offering himself. "What do you want me to do, Jim?" He took another step forward and murmured seductively, "Do you want me on my knees worshipping your cock?"

Jim's grin was feral, more a display of teeth than anything. His eyes fastened on Blair's mouth, but he shook his head.

"You want to fuck me? Bend me over the couch and take me? I'm still sore from last night, but if you're careful..."

Jim chuckled hoarsely. "Careful is not what I feel right now."

"What, Jim? What do you want?" Blair coaxed gently.

"I want..." Jim cleared his throat. "I want to... watch you. Moving around like I'm not here. Do something normal that you do when you're alone. Pretend I'm not here."

Blair wanted to chortle, "Kinky!", but he knew Jim wasn't that comfortable talking about what he wanted sexually. He was an amazing lover, happily, eagerly fulfilling all of Blair's desires, but a lot more reserved about his own. Blair was happy to have the chance to give Jim something he wanted. "Wait here."

He ran up to their bedroom and grabbed his glasses and his current book. Standing at the top of the stairs, he looked down at Jim, at that beautiful, muscular body braced on the couch, head thrown back, eyes shut, concentrating on the sensations as he slowly stroked his cock, waiting for Blair to come back. Blair took a moment to look his fill because he knew that once the game started, he wouldn't be able to look at Jim again. Jim. His lover. His sweet, sweet lover. With the warmth of his feelings filling him, Blair took a deep breath and started down.

At the foot of the stairs, Blair turned without looking into the living room and went in to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He took his time, leisurely selecting a mug, pouring the coffee, opening the fridge and bending to examine the contents, pulling out the milk, fixing his coffee just right, putting the milk back, turning to face outwards and taking a slow sip with just the right gratified sigh of enjoyment. His eyes swept indifferently over the living room, failed to note the invisible man sitting there, and turned to the windows. 'It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today,' Blair thought with a smile.

Blair grabbed one of the kitchen towels and picked up his book and glasses as well. Walking over the larger couch, he placed everything on the coffee table. Draping the towel over the arm -- putting his wet hair directly on the couch would be... distracting to Jim -- he lay down and slowly stretched and wriggled into a comfortable position.

He reached over, picked up his glasses and put them on. Then he opened the book and began reading. After a minute, he reached for his coffee, took a sip and put it back down. Over the top of the book -- where he was _definitely_ not looking -- he could see Jim move forward to stand at the foot of the couch, a silent, still figure except for the rhythmic motion at his groin.

Blair suppressed a shiver. He swore he could feel Jim's intense gaze sweeping over his body. It left a trail of tingling goose bumps and made his hard-on throb. Casually, he ran a hand lightly down his torso and scratched gently at his pubic hair. The air seemed to get thicker and harder to breathe. He moved down past his balls and lightly scratched his inner thigh.

He pulled his hand back up, smiling at the faint sigh of disappointment. He turned the page and absently let his hand drift back down along his treasure trail, where he fingered his cock, at first carelessly and then with more enthusiasm.

Blair looked up from his book and frowned at the ceiling. "Fuck this. Jim isn't due back for a couple of hours. I'll risk it." He closed the book with a decisive thump and tossed it on the table, hopefully well out of reach of splash range. The glasses followed.

Then Blair flung one leg up over the edge of the couch, opening himself completely to Jim's gaze and his own hands. Shivering and breathing hard, he ran his hands lightly over his torso, circling his nipples for a few moments and then sweeping down to stroke over his hips and inner thighs, then back up to his balls. With a moan, Blair cupped his balls in one hand, rolling them gently, and grabbed his cock firmly in the other.

With no more desire to tease, Blair began the familiar stroking that would bring him to orgasm quickly. Behind his closed eyes, there was no need for any fantasy like he'd had in the shower. Every inch of him was fully aware of Jim's gaze, his presence, his need and it was completely arousing. Hoping he was being sexy enough for Jim, Blair twisted and writhed under his own hands, wishing it was Jim, totally turned on that he knew Jim was wishing it too.

Even with his eyes shut, he knew when Jim moved in front of the couch, standing over him. He could feel the heat radiating off him, hear Jim beating his cock hard and fast and the harsh panting of his breath. God, he could even _smell_ him.

"Jim," Blair moaned. "Jim, Jim, Jim."

A deep groan from above and then Jim was coming, hot, sharp pulses of semen hitting Blair square in the face. Blair gasped in surprise and the last spurt landed half in his mouth. His eyes flew open to meet Jim's tight, strained face locked on the sight of his come dripping on his lover's face. Blair saw Jim's lust and half-shamed satisfaction and he moaned and frantically sped up his own strokes.

"Jesus, Blair," breathed Jim and sank to his knees, pulling Blair's hand away and swallowing his cock. Blair arched, gasped and came, shaking with pleasure as Jim drank him dry.

Blair lay there, totally boneless with satiation, and listened to Jim panting against his thigh. He reached out a heavy hand and stroked his hair lovingly. Jim lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blair asked, curious. In his opinion, that couldn't have been sexier.

Jim gestured vaguely towards Blair's face.

"Oh," Blair grinned. "You mean, this?" He swiped up a dollop from his cheekbone and stuck it in his mouth with relish. "That was such a turn on. I hope you're gonna do it again. Maybe tonight?"

Jim's eyes narrowed with interest and Blair was pleased to see a cocky smirk spread over his face. "Only if you beg for it."

"I'll remember that," Blair assured him solemnly, then grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "So how late _are_ we? Because I'm going to have to take a third shower courtesy of my second shower."

Jim glanced at his watch and shrugged. "Late. We're gonna have to skip breakfast and get something on the way."

"This was all just a sneaky plan to score some Wonderburger, wasn't it?" Blair said, with mock suspicion.

"Nah," Jim leaned forward and kissed Blair. "It was a sneaky plan to score some Sandburger."

"Worked pretty well too. Come back here." Blair caught Jim as he was starting to stand and pulled him back down into a deep kiss. Looking up into Jim's dazed face, Blair whispered, "Love you."

Jim's face softened. Gently, he pulled Blair's left hand from around his neck and stared down at it, thumb caressing the gold ring there. Quiet happiness shining from his eyes, he lifted Blair's hand to his cheek and held it there.

"Mushball," Blair said affectionately. They looked at each other for a long moment, acknowledging their place in each other's heart.

Then Jim sighed and rose to his feet, pulling Blair up with him. "Take your shower and make it quick, Chief. I'll start thinking up excuses for Simon."

Blair laughed and threw over his shoulder as he headed back to the bathroom. "Oh, like after five years, Simon won't know _exactly_ why we're late."

'God, I hope not,' Jim thought in dismay, as he turned to pick up his pants from where he'd kicked them off. Not that Simon wasn't supportive, but some things were just private. 'Let's see, haven't used the flat tire excuse yet this year....'


End file.
